Through the Serpent's Eyes Introduction
by Half-Blood Slytherin
Summary: You are aware Severus, that she has magical power beyond what regular wizard and witches can do?" Dumbledore said. Follow Potter's story through the eyes of one of the Slytherins. Gloria has a decision and a big secret she herself is not aware of
1. Introduction

"Headmaster. I have just known of the plan. It was made long before his downfall. If he regains power, as you say, he will want to use her." Severus Snape said sweeping suddenly into Dumbledore's office. His face full of worry and grim.

"You are aware Severus, that she has magical power beyond what regular wizard and witches can do, am I right?" Dumbledore said calmly looking at Snape's cold black eyes through his half-moon spectacles.

"They'll want her. He knew, Headmaster. He knew she would be powerful. She might become one of them." Snape said bleakly.

"_One of_ _them_, Severus?" Dumbledore said raising his eyebrow. Snape sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet. I'm sure she is safe. Her first year went fine, I suppose."

"Oh yes. She is excellent. Brilliant student-" began Snape.

"Then he will be fine." Dumbledore repeated.

"But, Headmaster, Lucius-"

"Malfoy? He is not a threat. I know what you are thinking of but, they were good friends, you know. As he calls them the Noble family. For some strange reason-"

"But Draco, sir-"

"Is good friends with her, I am wrong?"

"That's the problem, Headmaster."

"Draco is still too young for Lucius to tell him anything."

"But-"

"Don't worry yourself Severus."

"Should I tell her-"

"It is better to not tell her anything right now. It is not the time. When the time comes you will tell me. You will know."

"But, Headmaster, the Lestrange's-"

"Miss Raslind is fine. There is no threat."

"But Headmaster-"

"She is fine. Severus. I know you mean well and thank you for the loyalty but it is best to leave things as it is for. I am quite surprised of your deep concern. Since there is no threat we should be safe until the time being. Her brother is skilled in Defense and Potions, he should be able to protect her."

"He is young surely not-""Severus-" Dumbledore said peacefully. "Of all people you should know this family. They have been capable form doing extraordinary things. Or has you recent occupation deprive you from family-"

"Of course not, Headmaster, but it's just that-"

"He was a trouble maker, wasn't he?" Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Reminds me of some certain kids you were acquainted with Severus."

"That is the reason why-"

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus, stop worrying, please. I will inform you when the time comes. Or more as you will inform me. Goodnight Severus."

Snape nodded ominously and swiftly walked out of Dumbledore's office. He walked through the darkness of the castle. The paintings on the walls sleeping softly as Snape passed. Snape's footsteps were the only sound other than his orbed swishing behind him. His greasy black hair rustled as he past corridors, hallways and corners. He passed the wall to the empty Slytherin common room. He swept into his lonely dark Potions classroom. The room was lined with shelves against the walls, teeming with glasses and bottles filled with strange animals and plants swimming in colorful liquids. Snape put his hands on his desk and hung his head over.

_How long will it be until that moment. When will the time be when Dumbledore tells her everything? Will she figure it out by herself? How will I know when the time is right?_

Thought Snape furiously. He began to remember a conversation he had with Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney.

"Based on Sybill's predictions and theories, we think the Dark Lord shall not rise until six or seven years have passed." Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord is powerless at the moment but he will find power gain it little by little, drinking in any he can. Until a loyal servant will help restore his power and he will become once again feared and powerful." said Trelawney in a mystified voice.

"We have six or seven years until the Dark Lords rises again, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Most likely, Severus."

"Predictions can change. One can not be sure even with the Seeing Eye!" Trelawney said.

_At least six or seven years. Six or seven. She'll be safe. She'll be safe…_

Snape heard a voice in his head and quickly used Occlumency. But he heard two words from a dark familiar voice:

_Will she?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

"That's a nice broom." Gloria said looking through the Best Quidditch Supplies store window in Diagon Alley.

"Father said he would buy me one. But I don't see the point if I'm not on the House team." Draco said.

"I can't believe Harry Potter can have a broom and play Quidditch on his first year."

"I know, Dumbledore's permission. But Father's going to get me the team some way."

"Really? I'm going to try-out. I've always loved Chasers."

"You look more like a Seeker." Draco said.

"I'm fast but not exactly focused,"Gloria said, "Blake might get me one of those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones though."

"Looking a broomsticks, I see?" Blake said coming over to Gloria and Draco. Blake is Gloria's older brother. He has dark short hair and green eyes with tan skin. On the other hand Gloria was pale and she too had green eyes but more silvery. She has dark wavy shoulder length hair with yellow and orange highlights.

"When I was your age I had a good old Golden Arrow. Better than dad's Silver Arrow for sure, but these days, that's an ancient broom." he said.

"I think we should get our books now, Draco, we've been staring at the Nimbus for ages." Gloria said beginning to walk to the book shop, Flourish and Blotts.

When they got inside there was a huge crowd of people that were bunched together at the front.

"Gloria, you've already got all your books expect," Blake looked at the list of the needed books for Hogwarts and frowned. "All of Lockharts books. I don't understand why you would need all of Lockharts books! There not even useful! If you ask me whoever's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a complete-"

"Blake! Please!" Gloria snapped.

Blake took all of Lockhart's books and paid for them.

" I'm going to take these and you, whatever else your looking for, meet me outside the cauldron shop." he said managing to hold on seven bboks.

"What could possibly be there?" Gloria asked looking at the crowd of people.

"Let's go upstairs and have a better look." said Draco

They walked up the stairs to a small second floor that over looks the rest of the book shop. Gloria and Draco peered below them.

"That's Gilderoy Lockhart," Gloria stated. "Author of most of these useful books as Blake says."

"Is that Potter?" Draco scowled as Harry Potter was pulled into the front."What is he doing? Taking pictures with Harry Potter is he?" Draco said turning away. Gloria still listening heard that Lockhart was teaching at Hogwarts.

"He's teaching at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Draco said annoyed.

"Lockhart's teaching, at Hogwarts." Gloria repeated. But Draco was already going down the stairs to Harry Potter.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco started, "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a book shop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." said a red-haired girl Gloria knew as Ginny Weasley.

"Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley looking over at Gloria.

"I must say Weasley, how surprised I am to see you in a book shop. Your parnets woul;d go hungry for weeks just to pay for these books."

Ron suddenly started toward Draco but before he could take swing Gloria pulled him back by the robe..

"Who's got the girlfriend now Malfoy!" Hermione Granger said fighting to keep Ron back.

"Shut up Granger." Gloria said coldly.

"Now, now we don't want to start anything do we?" Draco's father Lucius said coming into the shop.

Then Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, came over.

"Well, well, well-Arthur." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Tough times at the Ministry, I hear. I hope they're paying you overtime?" Mr. Malfoy said taking Ginny's book from her cauldron. "Apparently not…"

Then he looked at Hermione's parents.

"Associating with Muggles," he said coldly. "And I thougth your family could sink no lower."

Suddenly at those words Mr. Weasley plunged at Mr. Malfoy knocking books off tables and shelves. After Hagrid, the Hogwarts games keeper, pulled them apart Gloria noticed that Mr. Malfoy had been in the eye. He thrust the book back to Ginny and motioned Gloria and Draco to leave the shop.

"Take your book girl, it's the best your father can get you." he said and he swept from the shop.

They were walking back to the Best Quidditch Supplies store as Blake saw them and came over.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" he said.

"That blood-traitor, how dare he even-"

Gloria and Draco looked at each other confused.

"Um, father where are we going?" Draco asked.

"Let's see what they'll think-" Mr. Malfoy said as they followed him in to the Quidditch supplies store.

"Hello, can I get you anything." said a portly mad behind the counter.

"Yes, I'll take seven Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones." he said roughly.

"S-s-seven? Mr. Malfoy your joking." Blake said bewildered."Gloria I heard you wanted to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, correct?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Um, yeah but-"

"And you too Draco?" Draco nodded.

"Alright seven, send them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Slytherin Quidditch team." Mr. Malfoy said pulling Galleons after Galleons. When Mr. Malfoy paid for the broomsticks left for Eerlop's Owl Emporium.

"Wow, new Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones. I can't wait to see the look o Potter's face. Even more for the Weasleys, who probably can't afford a stick." Draco sneered.

At the owl shop Gloria bought some owl treats for Rezoar her Hawk Owl. His body is mostly black except for his tail, wings, head and chest which have silver and reddish brown feathers. Draco too brought treats for his eagle owl, Jasper.

Mr. Malfoy had invited Blake and Gloria to dinner later that day at the Malfoy Manor.

"Jasper's a ruddy owl." Draco said "He bites almost anyone."

"Rezoar is a brilliant owl." Gloria said stroking her owl's head. "He really likes coming here."

"Really? You're always welcome to come." Draco replied putting his finger near Jasper's beak and pulling it away as he bites. "Ow! He bite me! Ow, Jasper, you stupid bird." Gloria laughed.


End file.
